


Thunder Crashes and the World's Sharp Edges

by orphan_account



Series: Remus Lupin Drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Fluff, How Do I Tag, Love, M/M, Poetic thoughts, Remus is so in love, Remus is so poetic, SO MUCH FLUFF, idk-freeform, sleeping sirius, thoughts, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7097374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus loves Sirius, its a simple fact. But why? And what does it <i> feel </i> like?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder Crashes and the World's Sharp Edges

**Author's Note:**

> So. Midnight thoughts led to this particular bit of fluff. Sometimes I question my life choices. I couldn't be fussed about editing much, so I apologize for any mistakes.
> 
>  
> 
> Tumblr: http://solemnlyswearwrites.tumblr.com

Remus was staring. He knew he was, and he had full permission and ability to do so. It was just, Sirius was so _adorable_ when he slept. Especially when he slept in one of Remus's fuzzy jumpers. God, he was so ridiculously in love with this man. Sirius snuffled a bit in his sleep, and Remus bit back a grin. Sirius used to sprawl all across the bed and hog the covers, but now he kept relatively to his side, curled towards where Remus had been laying. Sirius shifted, and Remus noticed the smattering of freckles that lingered on Sirius' hip. He smiled, he loves finding these secret little things on Sirius' body. The freckles, the scars, every single perfect imperfection. He loves the dimples on Sirius' lower back, the small tattoo on his ankle, the sensitive spot just behind his ear. Remus loves Sirius. Loving Sirius was all-consuming. It was like constant fireworks were living in his chest, like his brain decided it loved to play a loop of _Sirius Sirius Sirius._ Like his heart was constantly set to over-flow. 

Of course, they still had their spats, their small rows and their big ones. Sirius had his bad days, Remus did as well. But ultimately they had each other, not in spite of anything, but because of everything, because it makes them who they are. They really are that sappy love story. But Remus, Remus was so happy. He loved Sirius so much it ached, every imperfection, every piece and part that made Sirius _Sirius ._ Remus was happy because, although they had their rough patches and bumps in the road, they stayed together. It was strange, because Remus had never thought he'd end up like this, all sappily in love and things. He had been rather closed of to falling in love, after seeing what had happened to his parents. His mum had had leukemia, and his dad had gone to get some more medicine when the cops showed up. His dad had been hit by a drunk lorry driver. His perfectly healthy father, on his way to get medicine for his extremely sick mother, had been hit by a fucking drunk driver!? His mum died two weeks later. Remus suspected she had no will to live, now that dad was gone. So Remus lived his life with the world's sharp edges and dealt with it. And then, Sirius Black walked into his life and his heartbeat turned to thunder crashes and Remus suddenly was no longer alone. It took time and it was difficult and they fought and it was perfect. Suddenly, the sharp edges were covered with rose petals and his thundering heart meet Sirius' stormy eyes and he knew he was Home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! KUDOS and COMMENTS are appreciated. I'll generally post something every one or two weeks, so subscribe for more! Please let me know if you see any glaring mistakes.


End file.
